dragonhatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stream Eleven
This stream aired on 11/23/2013 OR 23/11/2013 (THE SAME DAY AS THE DAY OF THE DOCTOR, DW 50TH ANNIVERSARY!) The group tests the stream with talking about the 7 deadly sins. We, the chat, paired up the streamers with a deadly sin. Buncible = Pride Lying = Wrath Liam = Envy / Prick Crane = Sloth Dragon = Greed Gullespie = Gluttony Mira = Lust The chat has also made the following religions: Tealigion, Buncibleism, Lyingism, Quarterism. They also agreed Lying and Bunce for World Domination! Stream starts! Everyone is awoken at 2 AM by the sound of Ignitus vomitting. The group finally arrives at Amsum. They can see at the back of the town that there is a forest. Ana is very happy. There is also a Cake shop, and Ignitus tries to see it but fails. The group follows the smell of horses. Liam asks for full health, and Lying gives it to him. They find the stables, but cannot find the stablemaster. They insert their horses. salts his food :P The group begins to be surrounded by the people. Ignitus decides to go to the Town Hall. Ana and Leokul enter the Town Hall, and are greeted by a studious young man. Leokul rolls a 19, and surprises the man, as he only heard Ana's footsteps. The man states that he was just reviewing their paperwork, and tells Ana that the last druid's house is covered in deer skin, and is in the right hand corner of the street. Leokul does Sense Motive, and gets a 5, he senses that the man has a motive! Ana also tries to Sense Motive, and gets a 10, she doesn't get his motive either. Ana is more concerned about the druid that left in the middle of the night and left all his stuff than his motive. Ana asks about the housing for the rest of them, and the man assigns them all rooms, with Leokul's being the one being the nearest toward the church. Lying also suggests that if Leokul steals, then he will find a mace in his head. Ana nods and says thanks. Leokul goes to check his house. you sneak silently or climbs out the window? - Crane to Liam Leokul rolls a 24 and is silent once more. Ana goes to Tossur, who was waiting outside, and tells him about the houses. Ana is now the town druid, as the last one left all his stuff and ran off in the middle of the night. The stablemaster wakes up and tends to the flock. He has long blonde hair, and carries around a bucket of water. Ana asks Tossur if they should go tell Ignitus, go back to the houses, and then pay the stablemaster. They leave Ignitus to pay for the horses to the stablemaster. Leokul says that he will buy Ignitus a lot of cheese later. pay you 2 mature chedder! - Dragon Ignitus converses with thee stablemaster. The stablemaster walks toward Ignitus. "You have horse." "Yes" "12 gold per horse" "Alright." (The stablemaster is an elf that cannot speak Common well) Crane asks if they can hear the elven accent, and Bunce rolls to ignore. They don't hear the conversation. Ana just sees Ignitus looking stupified. Leokul rolls to Listen, and gets a 19. lock picking modifer is +11! - Liam are no locks because you would just pick all of them! Leokul hears the conversation, and relates "12 gold per horse for 3 days." They decide to go over there before Ignitus gives all him money away. They approach Ignitus just as he is going to give the coins. Ana speaks up and asks how much it will be. "4 gold per day, for 4 horses, for 3 days." relates Ignitus. The stableman says, "you bring horse, i pay 4 gold per day." Tossur tries to speak to the stablemaster, as he is an elf with pointy ears. "Could you clafiry please?" "Oh you speak elven! Thank goodness! It's so hard to find someone who speaks elven these days. It is 4 gold per horse, for 3 day, which covers everything." is key! Cliff ain't got nothing Ignitus hands the stablemaster the 16 gold. Leokul explains everything to the stablemaster. Ana reverts back to common, and tells Ignitus the housing assignments. Leokul is next to the church, Ana is in the druid's former house. Tossur gives the stablemaster a smile and a nod, to express their elven love as brothers! Ana says that later she will check out Ignitus' cough/illness. Ignitus heads towards the houses, same with the rest of them. Leokul/Ignitus are construction, Tossur is the map maker, and Ana is the town druid. As they head towards the north-east, they see a house made out of earth and covered in pelts. Later down the road, there are two normal houses with brick and wood. "Who's house is whose?" to flip a cheese wheel?" They decided to just pick the house closest to them. Liam protests to being near the church, and Lying states if he would rather be next to the temple with worshippers that have maces as weapons. Liam says no. As they go to the houses, Ana looks at them to make sure they can get inside their houses. Leokul's house is left of the church, facing the church. Tossur's door gets stuck, so he uses grease. Ignitus' door opens fine. Ana takes a peek into Tossur's house. Tossur and Ana go into Ana's house. They can see that there are antlers of a large deer and pelts. has an aura of lockpicking, his presence removes all the locks. Ana walks up to the door, and she tries to open it. The door opens outward, and Ana looks inside. There has been small animals living in the house. There is a small second floor, with a bed. There is a small windchime above the door made of bones. There are various knicknacks from the forest, random little things like mummified rats and mounted head of an animal, and pots containing glowing mushrooms. Ana says that the previous druid has more experinence than her. She is becoming worried that she will have too much expected of her, and that she is in over her head. She does not say that aloud, but it is clear on her face. Tossur is focusing on the house, not her face. Ana does not recognize everything she sees, only some. She states that to Tossur, who reassures her. There are some personal belongings but not other things. Ana says thanks to the Tossur. Tossur states that she has an interesting place. Tossur can't wait to see his place, and Ana says, "Okay!" very chipperly. She follows Tossur into his house. His house is very neat and clean, all the funiture is in place, very fine and normal, no jars of glowing mushrooms. There are dead sunflowers. "Well my place is less interesting." Tossur says. Ana walks out. Tossur goes to rummage around. Tossur rolls a 7, and he locates that he has a bed, tables, chairs, and a rug that really ties the room together. He then lies on the ground. There is nothing in particular that could accomadates Gull. Gull shrugs a birdy shrug. "I liked the other place!" Leokul goes up to his door, which is locked! actually a test! - Crane see all these church people! - Bunce Leokul rolls to hide, and gets a 19. He hides like a boss, from the eyes of others. He picks the lock with a hint of giddyness, he gets a 25. The lock pops up and falls to the ground. He picks the lock up, and gives it the proper respect a fallen enemy should: he spits on it. Lying degrades the lock's quality. There appears to be a bed which hangs from the ceiling by chains. is a prison isn't it - Liam just picked your way into a prison! - Crane He realizes that he is living in a renovated jail. "Yay, all the locks I can pick!" The irony is not lost on Leokul, and he has a look around to inspect his new home. He makes a search check, and gets a 14. He finds a pair of lock picks under the bed. He also finds some graffiti which insults authority. The lock is one pound in weight. Leokul has found everything he can with a 14. Leokul does one more search with the DM's help. He finds less, with a 7. He goes out to find his friends, and locks the door, and opens the lock, and locks the door, and locks the door, and leaves. jokes occur Ignitus rolls a 10, and finds nothing of interest in his house. He sighs a sigh of boredom. a house of normal, FML - Crane jokes occur Ignitus heads out to find his friends. He takes off the scythe. He takes everything off, minus his clothes. is trying to disarm us! - Crane Everyone meets up infront of the houses. Tossur manages to spot initials within his ceiling beams. Tossur takes note, and leaves his house. They meet up outside. They share their opinions of their homes. Leokul states that he is living in a prison, and that his door was locked. Ana listens quietly. Leokul wonders why they only locked his, and not Tossur's. "Maybe it's because they trust me." "Maybe it's because they knew I would be able to unlock it." Both take 2 non-lethal damage. Ana looks to Tossur and Leokul, and tells them that her spells affect more than one person. Tossur does not pick up irony. Ana tells everyone to go to her house, if they don't want the attention. "It can be your first act is as the official druid." - Leokul. "Yay..." - Ana. Ana closes the door, and (murders them all!) casts Owl's Wisdom on herself, and casts Detect Magic on everyone, and the objects. She detects faint magic in the belongings, and senses the undetected magic within the 3, and Ignitus' is considerably stronger than before, and Leokul's. Ignitus begins to cough. Ana focuses on Ignitus' chest area. She determines that the magic is not in his chest. She then casts Detect Plants, and mainly focus' on Ignitus. She detects little in Tossur, a little in Leokul, and a lot in Ignitus' chest. Ignitus rolls a 12 for a will save, and fails, and there is a feeling that he got struck by lightning. He tenses up, and falls over. Ana immediatly uses Cure Light Wounds. Everyone notices that Ignitus' bones are sillouting. Tossur curses in Elven. Ignitus doesn't feel alright, but it doesn't hurt. Leokul wonders if Ana got her spells mixed up. Ana rolls to see if she got anything wrong, and is sure that Lesser Restoration is not suppose to do that. It's only supposed to hurt if he is undead. Leokul asks if Ignitus is undead, and gives him a playful kick. Ana doesn't help ignitus up because she is worked up over this. Tossur asks if the spell was suppose to hurt the moss. Ana says that the spell was trying to remove any thing harming his health, so it's possible. Tossur stops Ana's ramblings, and tells her that Ignitus is fine. Ana senses that the magic associated with the moss is perfectly fine. The moss has reduced in abundance though. Ana states her findings, that the spell hurt the moss but there is still a lot there. Ignitus is up, coughing. Ana casts Guidance on herself, and explains herself to Leokul. Ana casts Detect Poison on Ignitus, with Owl's Wisdom and Guidance. She detects that there is still poison within him, she rolls a 11. Tossur is barely aware that she cast a spell, as he rolls a 6. Ana could not detect any more than last time, and she is very angry, racking her brain for information. "I don't know what this is." Ana rambles on. Ignitus says that she has done all she can do, and Ana steps back and looks away from Ignitus. Ana is angry at everyone that says that she couldn't figure the poison out. Leokul states that they should go up to the church, and have them use Detect Magic. They all go to the church, with Ana sulking. moss at the same time as a disappearing druid. Something tells me he's become a plant and decided he wants a body again so he takes it over from the inside out. Well, that's what I would do if I were the DM anyway. - Dragonivon A man answers the door, and Leokul says that they need some magical help. Leokul says that they've found that they've been infected with magical moss, and others have been infected too, and they turned into undead. The man says that they've heard rumors, and turns to Ana and says that she is the new druid. Ana tries to smile, but it doesn't work. Ana asks if they knew why healing magic would hurt one than heal. The man states that the magic could hurt if the magic is too weak or the person is undead. He asks if she has checked if there was any diesease among her friends. Ana states no, and that she could not identify the poison, also that they gave off a strong magical signature. The man states that he will try Cure Disease, but only on one of them. Ana looks at Ignitus. Ignitus steps forward, and presents chest. Ana says that he was the one who reacted badly, and that her magic wasn't powerful enough. the man pounds the staff against the ground, and places his hand on Ignitus' chest. A moment passes, and Ignitus beigns to have a coughing fit, as a green mist leaves ignitus' mouth. Ignitus is healthier. what? - everyone The priest is in high spirits, and then Ana looks at Ignitus to see if he is better. THE MOSS IS COMPLETELY GONE! Ana notices that there is no more moss within, but Ignitus still has the taints. Ana moves forward and thinks that maybe the moss is hiding. She looks at Leokul as a comparison, who still has the moss. Looks at Ignitus, who has no more moss. Ignitus questions this, and Ana replies that he has no more moss. While they are talking, Leokul asks if he can also be cured, and he is told to come back next morning. Ignitus grabs the priest's hand and shakes it vigorusly. Ana asks if they have to pay, and the priest says that because they are new and just got here, it is free of charge. Leokul was trying to be quiet. Ana calls him weird, but Leokul hears amazing. Ana asks the priest what he did, and the priest said that he removed a parasite. Parasitic moss, Ana muses. Ana rolls for Nature Check, and fails. Stream Died. Stream Revived. Ana is confident that her hypothesis was correct. The priest heads back into the church to prepare his sermon for the day. Ana says goodbye. Ana says that Ignitus is moss free, and Leokul is happy to be seeing him tomorrow. Ignitus says that it is great, but he is still coughing. Ana says that the cough could be coming from the fact that the he was hit by an apparation. Ignitus goes back to the inn, and Tossur says that they should have a sit and celebrate. Ignitus races to the inn, but Ana waits for the rest of the group. Tossur follows at a reasonable trot. They enter the inn, but there isn't much in the way of seating. There is a man stood behind a counter. Ignitus turns around to make sure everyone is there. (Leokul is sitting outside the church waiting for the morning to come.) Ignitus goes to the barkeep and asks for his finest ale. The inkeep says that they have no ale, and that this is an inn. Ignitus goes out, says "Wrong place" and looks for a tavern - rolls for Gather Information. Ignitus does not find a tavern, and runs off and ends up at Small Cake place. Ana walks up to the farmer, and says that she is the new druid. She asks if there is any tavern. He says that there is none, and they would have to head up North. Ignitus looks inside the Cake place, and there is a ton of cupcakes and cakes. He gives up on ale, and goes up to the Half-ling. He asks for his biggest muffin. She hops off her stool, and looks for a muffin. She finds a muffin the size of his head, and gives it to him. Ignitus is impressed. He asks for the price, and it is 1 gold 50 silver. Ignitus asks for 3 more, and she replies that she will have them by the end of the day. Ignitus hands over 6 gold, and the halfling is visibly overjoyed (IGNITUS X HALFLING!). Ignitus heads out to the rest of the party, dancing to the music by Tossur. Tossur asks for the tavern. They've established that there is no tavern. The nearest tavern is 2-3 days. Tossur asks how they could cope. Lying says that they shoudl take note of the two religious places in the place. Leokul says that they need to find something better to do than drink to oblivion. there a Create Wine spell? - Crane a Messiah class spell - Leokul Ignitus says that he found the next best thing to a tavern. walks into the river! - Bunce dawning Leokul that this is where they are going to be living. - Leokul you live next to the Church, what did you expect? - Lying Leokul suggests to explore the town. Ana keeps saying "forest". Ana uses Detect Plants at the forest, and detects the magical moss underground and in the surface, but she keeps quiet because she wants to go to the forest. immune to the moss, because she will become the moss! Based off the chat. - Crane it's all your fault - Dragon Tossur suggests to walk around town. Everyone follows Tossur. Tossur walks up. Ignitus says that he is going to head up to the temple to see if they can cure the cough, as it's not being caused by the moss. Ana goes with him, because if it's not being caused by the moss, then she should hear this. Leokul turns to Tossur and says, "It's just you, me, and bird brain." he says in Elven. out Gull speaks perfect Elven! - Plasmol Ana and Ignitus walk inside the temple, and they encounter a priest wearing armor with a huge mace. His eyes glare white and stare at Ignitus with ill intent. Ignitus asks for their help with the taint. He states that they have many ways to deal with the forsaken. Ana rolls for Spell Craft, but gets a 2. She in unsure why the guy's eyes are glowing. Ana speaks up and says that they were told to go there by another branch. The man says that Ignitus is forsaken, that darkness lurks in his health. Ignitus says that he has been tainted, and the man says to get out, that he is evil. Ana asks if Ignitus leaves, would the man talk to her about it. The man says that Ana is a kind soul. Ignitus leaves. Ana turns to the Paladin. He tells her to speak swiftly. Ana explains everything that happened so far. The paladin says that it's been a long since he left the abbey, and he doesn't know any magic. Ana asks if anyone else would know, but the paladin states no. He says that if they want cleansing, they should go back to the church of balkon. Ana thanks him, and says that she will prevent Ignitus/Leokul/Tossur from walking anywhere holy. The paladin turns away and continues praying at the altar. Ana goes back outside. Ana was able to guess that the man was paladin. Ana knows nothing about the paladin stereotype. Ana relates what she learned to Ignitus. The paladin's eyes were glowing the entire time. Bunce decides that he wants a candle for his home and asks for scented candles at which the vendor says they dont stock them. Much discussion was had about scented lightbulbs and exploding lamps, Andy looks up a scented candle at which he finds a bong shaped one. Ignitus asks are the muffins ready but they were not due to the muffins been the size of the halflings oven They all meet up in the centre of the market area. Bunce is not scared by the wiki shock horror D: Tossur senses the motive of Ana and Ignotus as they approach and recieves a 9 he recieves the sense that they are not pleased. He the asked how is it going to them. Ignotus tells Tossur that the paladin wouldnt talk to him but would talk to ana but really didnt tell them anything useful. Ana says that the paladin thoght that Ignitus is evil and with taint the taint he has does not appear to please the paladin and outed Ignitus is evil. He implied that he didnt want (evil ) ignitus in his presence and that were many ways to deal with evil, or ignitus (implied). It is suggested that Tossur should enter the temple. Nikolas is scared of Lying, Ignitus is also scared of Lying in GM form, he reveals. Leokul says that he suggest that Tossur should go into the temple due to the innkeep saying that he was evil and is interested if it is the same kind of response. Ana disagrees with this. Ignitus believes Issac and the Paladin are polar opposites. Tossur decides to go see the Palladin. Ignitus says there will be no loss if he does not die. Tossur uses spellcraft on Ignitus and succeeds and finds out that the paladin casted detect evil on Ignitus. This si then spoken aloud. Ana looks to Ignitus to look for a response, Ignitus gives a comical look. Tossur brings up Ignitus' past Leokul does not believe Ignitus is evil. Ignitus is grateful Palladin didnt kill him but thinks he is effectively useless and not completing his roll effectively. Tossur says that he is going to see the Paladin, and if Ana was coming with him. Ana says that would not be welcomed, so Tossur lets Gull sit on Ana's arm. Tossur reaches the temple, and walks inside. says that the HalfLing's name is Iriea, let the fanfiction COMMENCE! Tossur notices the praying paladin. He stands 5 or 6 meters behind the Paladin, and says "Hi". The Paladin turns to him, and his blue eyes turn glowing white. "What can I do for you, sir?" The paladin asks. Tossur says that he is sorry that he has disturbed his prayer. Tossur asks if he was in charge of the Saint Custurd monkery. eyes change from white to brown, to detect idiot - Liam Tossur introduced himself, and that he was sent here by the authorities of Lamburg. Tossur asks him name. The paladin replied that his name was Ezekiel, in charge of the branch. Tossur asks how the life was here. Ezekiel replies that there has been very odd things, and that there are great and many taints and evil that must be fought. Tossur tries to skirt around what constitutes as evil to Ezekiel. He compliments the temple, and apoligizes for the distrubption. Tossur backs out, bowing, and saying, "Glory to Saint Custard" out of character. Tossur goes back to the group, and relates what happened. Ignitus asks what happened, and Tossur says that Ezekiel used Detect Evil, and found nothing wrong with him. Ignitus says that the taint is causing more problems then for him. Leokul then deduces that there is something wrong personally with himself and Ignitus. Tossur states that they don't know if it's to do with the magic or their own personalities. Ignitus states that the priest was okay with his presence, and that Ezekiel's problem with him could just be because he is a Paladin and they are more focused on taints and evil stuff. Ana looks to Tossur, and asks what they did. Leokul says that Tossur was looking for scented candles. "No scented candles, no alcohol!" Leokul says that it's just a regular town. Ignitus says that he will go get his muffins from Iriea. He asks her if the muffins are done, and gets the muffins and plonks them on the desk. Ignitus asks if he can help, and Iriea says that it is no problem, that she's lifted heavier things. Dragon asks if he can carry all of them. Ignitus says that he is going to get his friends. He walks out, non chalantly, eating the muffin. "The 9 h377 is that?" Leokul asked. Ignitus states that he got 3 more for them, and that they are inside, and that he already paid for them. They look around, but Leokul already left, rolling a 28 for a Hide. never find the muffin again! - Bunce While hidden, Leokul grabs the muffin and leaves. Ignitus tells everyone to get their muffins, and states that this is how people survive. Tossur and Ignitus enter the shop, and Ignitus points to the muffin. Tossur picks up the muffin, and walks out of the shop. "Ana, would you like to partake in muffin?" Ana nods, picks up the muffin, and wonders what she should do with the huge muffin. She thanks Iriea, and she replies "You're welcome". Ignitus thanks Iriea, and walks out. "This is the best day ever" Leokul says. They end with muffins. Ana goes back to her home, Leokul to his prison, and Tossur to his house, with Ignitus back to Iriea to talk to her. THUS ENDS THE STREAM, BEGINNING THE SELF ADVERTISING ON THE MAP :P with Lyinginbedmon starting first! ss1